nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elm Street children
' Elm Street Children' were the offspring of the parents that burned Freddy Krueger to death after he escaped punishment for the serial murder of at least 20 children on a technicality pertaining to an incorrect search warrant. They were all neighbours together. The children were the main plot for the 1st and 3rd films as Freddy wanted revenge against the parents for killing him so he begins to kill them. Freddy succeded in his 7 year revenge spree after killing Kristen in The Dream Master. The New Elm Street Children are the children who Freddy abused in the remake. He was burned alive by their parents and would later take his revenge years later. Freddy killed all of the children who moved away from Springwood before the events of the film happened. He then began killing the five remaining kids who stayed in Springwood one by one. At the end only Nancy and Quentin remained and they succeded in killing him. Nancy then went home only to find Krueger in the mirror behind her mother. He then killed her mother and took her body into the mirror while Nancy screamed in horror. The Children (Original Series) * Nancy Thompson - Incredibly strong against Freddy. First to know of his secret and the first to defeat him. Died in Dream Warriors. Parents: Donald Thompson / Marge Thompson * Glen Lantz - 'The 3rd of the kids to be killed. His parents were cautious of Glen hanging out with Nancy. * 'Tina Gray - 'The 1st of the children to be killed. She has a mother who has a boyfriend after her father left Springwood. Had an on-off relationship with Rod. * 'Rod Lane - 'The 2nd child killed by Freddy he was hung from the jail bars. * 'Kristen Parker - 'The last child of Elm Street, responsible for allowing Freddy to spread onto the new children. * 'Phillip Anderson - 'First of the Last of the children, his death was ruled as sleepwalking suicide. * 'Roland Kincaid - '''Survivor of the 3rd film he was the first killed of the survivng last children.' * 'Joey Krusel - A mute kid, he survives the 3rd film only to die in the 4th, he was the second-last surviving elm street child. * '''Taryn White - A drug addict she was the first killed after the Dream Warriors group was made. * Will Stanton - A physicaly disabled kid, the second to be killed after the Dream Warriors group was made. * '''Jennifer Caulfield - '''The second of the last children to be killed, she dreamed of becoming a television star one day. * Unamed Child- An Elm Street Child who cut his own eyelids off just to stay awake. The Children (Remake Series) *Nancy Holbrook- Survived the first film and killed Krueger only to come home and have Krueger kill her mother. *Quentin Smith- Survived the first film and helped Nancy defeat Krueger. *Jesse Braun- The third of the children who remained in Springwood to be killed. He was stabbed in the back by Freddy. *Kris Fowles- The second of the children who remained in Springwood to be killed. She was thrown around her room and was slashed from her chest to her waist. *Dean Russell- The first of the children who remained in Springwood to be killed. His throat was sliced with a knife making it look like suicide. *Marcus Yeon- One of the kids who moved and was later stalked by Freddy. He started a blog and his last video shows him being thrown into his computer by Freddy. *Lisa Harper- One of the kids who moved and was later stalked by Freddy. She was a star athlete who was killed in her sleep. *Bret Tanzer- One of the kids who moved and was later stalked by Freddy. He was killed in a car crash from staying up too long. *Sukari McGill, Carrie Bush, Nancy Lumb, Elizabeth Cook, and Craig Jackson- The remaining kids who moved away and were later stalked by Freddy. All were killed by Freddy through unknown circumstances. Category:Elm Street children Category:Game Category:Mothers